Central Square
Overview Central Square is one of the many locations found in the game. This is a trading spot with 4 traders named Mateo, Petar, Bojana, and Juro. See their particular sections below for details. Armed Guards patrol the trading grounds but are peaceful assuming you don't incite violence. A building on the left side of the map has a locked front door and a guard that patrols the inside (a lock pick is advised). The Guard Inside the Building Sometimes the guard is outside and smoking a cigarette - otherwise he is patrolling inside the building. He will lock and unlock the front door if he passes through it. Note that killing the guard inside the building will make all of the outside guards hostile. If you are caught trespassing inside the building, then the guard will give you a chance to leave peacefully before he shoots you with his assault rifle. Inside on the first floor is another locked door (this is the room with the baby in the Sniper scenario). The guard will lock and unlock this door as well as he patrols through the building. His patrol varies- he will either go down into the basement, go outside and smoke a cigarette, or go upstairs and inspect a loot pile. If he goes into the basement then he will stop and search the bookcase but will not venture further in - so it is safe to hide behind the door in the second basement room if desired. The Lootable Building and Sewer Upstairs is a grated door that can be sawn-through; wait until the guard is in the basement or outside since sawing through the bars will make considerable noise. You will find loot similar to the Sniper Junction walkthrough- Medicines inside a Medicine cabinet and food inside a refrigerator- along with a broken guitar upstairs behind the second grated door. The sewer is blocked off with a couple rubble piles. The first rubble pile is underneath the staircase that the guard goes up and down during his rounds, so a Shovel would help to dig through this area quickly. A second rubble pile is located further into the sewer. Several loot piles here will contain Components, Wood, Ammunition, Shell Casings, and Gunpowder. Further in the sewer is a blockaded door that can be cleared without issue. Past the door is a storage area with 2 boxes containing 3x Jewelry, 1 Pistol, and 20 Ammunition (yes - twenty ammunition). Traders There are a total of four traders in the main area, each specializing in their own distinct type of goods. Mateo: Materials Trader * Sells Wood, Components, Weapon Parts, Parts, Broken Guitar, Broken Shotgun, Broken Pistol, Broken Assault Rifle, Damaged Vest and Fuel * Trades high for medical items, and decent for alcoholic items * His price for Fuel goes up during cold weather * Doesn't take in most materials. Petar: Alcohol, Tobacco, and Coffee Merchant * Sells Moonshine, Pure Alcohol, tobacco-related items (Quality Roll-up, Cigarette, Roll-up Cigarette, Tobacco), and Coffee * Always sells at least 15 cigarrettes of each of the three qualities, which price inflates when in high demand * Trades high for medical items and weapons * Doesn't take in alcoholic or tobacco products Bojana: Medicine Trader * Sells Medications, Herbal Meds, Herbs, Bandages; and occasionally Moonshine and Alcohol * Always sells at least 2 Bandages and Medications each * Trades poorly for medicine items. Juro: Food Merchant * Sells Canned Food, Raw Food, Vegetables, Sugar, and Water * Trades high for medical items and weapons, decent for alcohol. * Trades poorly for food and food-related items. WARNING: During Winter and War, the Central Square might be blocked off by snow. To prepare for this, the player could stockpile valuable resources like Medicine, Food and Firewood before shutting in for the cold season. If the player wishes to conserve fuel, Water can also be stockpiled as they need to be melted from Snow. The same thing can happen when the military and the rebels are directly fighting in the city. Bugs * There is a chance that after the Central Square is re-opened for the player to visit, the armed guards that will originally stay inside the building to the left will instead come out into the square. These guards are bugged and will take the player characters to be hostile just by going near them, despite not entering the building at all. These guards are armed with assault rifles, and will typically kill the unsuspecting character. The bug will not be fixed the next time you enter Central Square, so bring a gun or never come back. Trivia * The location that the Central Square is in is the same location as the Sniper Junction. Essentially, having Sniper Junction makes it impossible to visit Central Square, and vice versa. The Last Broadcast In The Last Broadcast DLC, the Central Square is unlocked after broadcasting information from the Park and Gas Station. Esma can find information near the fountain, indicating a military presence. Further west is one soldier, who complains about having to wait for the interrogators. Esma can go through the sewers to access the main building. In the lower-left rooms, Esma can discover several imprisoned civilians being guarding by multiple soldiers. Upstairs, Esma can find another soldier fast asleep. Due to her Sneaks quietly trait, Esma can go as far as to loot the bed the soldier is sleeping in without waking him, but running in the room next to the bed will wake him. The rest of the building is safe. The soldier outside will not enter the building, the ones in the basement do not move from that room and the sleeping soldier will not wake up. However, the soldiers here do not issue warnings if they catch Esma. They will immediately becomes hostile and begin shooting. If caught, the best option is to hit "run for exit" and hope for the best. Unlike the standard scenario, no saw blades are needed to open grates. A Thermo Regulator is randomly placed in a pile somewhere in the area. The information about the prisoners can be broadcast by Malik. On future visits, the soldiers are all dead and the prisoners have been freed. Category:Locations